


Sew My Bleeding Heart Together

by TeitoxAkashi



Series: KHR RarePair Week 2018 [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: But that's only the first snippet, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, TYL!Tsuna doesn't, The rest is our precious Tsuna, Tsuna has a bleeding heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeitoxAkashi/pseuds/TeitoxAkashi
Summary: Day 3: Sun Day [Enemies to Friends to Lovers |Secret Relationship AU]"I'll kill you even if that means I've to go to hell and back.""You're my- our friend. You're one of us.""Don't worry. Whatever happens, we will be with you. I will be with you."





	Sew My Bleeding Heart Together

1\. _To Kill_

"Decimo! One of our scouting teams has been attacked!" Tsuna looked up from the his paperwork as one of his subordinates barged into his office, sweating and panicking. Tsuna placed down his pen and stood up from his chair, forgoing his jacket as he rushed out, heading immediately to the medical wing. His subordinate followed as he asked. "Who's injured?" 

"M-most of the them have minor injuries, but Gokudera-sama and Yamamoto-sama barely made it out from a bomb attack."

Tsuna scowled, lips tugged down as he gritted his teeth. " _Bomb attack?_ " His subordinate visibly flinched at the rage dripping in his tone of voice. This man must've never saw Tsuna's anger. Or perhaps he had. Well, that wasn't his main worry. Not when they've arrived at the medical wing.

Most of the members of the medical team were patching up the scouting team, who struggled to stand and salute when they saw him. He waved them down and simply made his way into the Private Room. Shamal and Ryohei were nowhere to be seen, so they must be busy attending his Storm and Rain.

He felt another wave of anger when he was right. Gokudera was unconscious on one of the bed, patched up with an IV drip while Ryohei and Shamal was still healing Yamamoto. He could see the burnt on both of the unconscious men, the beeping sound from the monitor and how Ryohei and Shamal looked slowly relief when they were almost done were his only reassurance that they were still alive.

"Who did this?" He said lowly, only audible to the man that had followed him as he didn't want to disturb the two from their concentration. "M-Millefiore, sir."

A dark look flitted across his face. He took one last look at his guardians and turned to leave the room. "Inform Hibari and Mukuro to be on standby." He paused. "Tell Hibari this; Code White."

o o o o o o o o o o

Byakuran could still remember the time Tsuna, the adult one, had died. A shot right into his stomach followed by one straight into the heart. He could still remember the exact words that has been said, the smell of blood, the adrenaline, the _promise_  of death. He could still remember it vividly.

("B-Byakuran, even if you're the last person on earth, I'll never forgive you-" Tsuna coughed, clutching his sides as blood dribbled down from the corner of his lips. His eyes glowed in orange, burning in hatred. " _I'll kill you even if that means I've to go to hell and back._ ")

He smiled wryly as he gazed at the brunette, the younger one, through the flames.

_painpainpainithurtssomu **ch** **-**_

His eyes shone with so determination, so much ambition, so much  _love for his family_ _, and so much will_. That wasn't the eyes of a killer, but a savior. A savior of their world, of the Tri-Ni-Sette, of his family. Someone who would save them from Byakuran. Someone who would save  _Byakuran_.

_But who would save him from himself?_

So much questions, to the teen, to himself, to fate, but Byakuran doesn't has the time.

'It seems like you've held onto your promise, Tsunayoshi-kun.' His grin stretched. "I've lost."

o o o o o o o o o o

2\. _To P_ _rotect_

Tsuna looked up to see Byakuran floating a few feet above the ground, he smiled. "You seemed contented." Byakuran laughed at that. "Do I? Hmm, maybe I am~" He sing-sang, swaying slightly. Tsuna chuckled and shook his head, turning back to look down at the town.

The two of them sat on top of the Namimori hill, where they'd have trekked. Byakuran had came to visit and Tsuna decided to take him to sight-seeing, since Irie wasn't around and Reborn was strangely being a saint. They had walked around the town, chatting here and there about anything until they decided to watch the town from the hill. 

They sat there in silence, basking in the sound of nature, the smell of earth, the soft touches of the wind.

"It's been two years, huh." _Since the future mayhem_.

Byakuran nodded. "Unbelievable, honestly." Tsuna laughed, short but genuine. "You can say that again." Byakuran hummed. He rocked back slightly before he floated down until he sat beside the brunette on the ground.

"Say, why did you accept me back then?"  _Why did you forgive me, when all I did was give you pain?_

Tsuna blinked at the sudden question, no doubt hearing the unspoken words. He gave the white haired teen a strange look. "Why shouldn't I?" Byakuran double took at that. "You are you. Sure you've your wrong doings, but that wasn't  _you_. You're different from your alternate self."

Tsuna grinned all too brightly at him, knocking Byakuran's chest lightly. "You're my-  _our_  friend. You're one of us." _You're family, and we protect family_.

Byakuran's heart stuttered at that as he tilted his head down and away from the brunette. A genuine smile lighted on his face. He felt so warmsafepeacefulquiethomehome _home_.

"...  _Grazie_." 

o o o o o o o o o

3.  _To Love_

Tsuna shifted, slowly stirring. He tried to hide his face from the ray of sunlight from the gap between the curtains, smushing his face against the chest, but it didn't work. An inaudible whine rumbled at the back of his throat as he cracked an eye open. He blinked up, eyelids heavy with sleep. He couldn't, however, stop the smile from stretching on his lips. 

Byakuran was still asleep, arms around him. He looked peaceful, face void of the stress and concern he had wore the day before. Although, Tsuna noted remorsefully that he still had a little hint of eyebags. He pursed his lips and buried his face against the crook of the other's neck, breathing in the smell of the ozone and a musk he could never describe it with any words other than Byakuran.

The man was slowly waking up at his movement, if the tightening of his hold indicated anything. Tsuna felt a small hum vibrating from him as he felt a chaste kiss on his forehead, and a deep intake of air. "Good morn'.." Byakuran slurred, clearly half awake. Tsuna chuckled and returned the greeting.

They basked in each others presence in silence as they gathered themselves for the day. It was going to be a long day for the both of them. Tsuna closed his eyes as he remembered the screams the both of them had thrown at each other the night before, the mindless insult, the heated words. They had made up, but it was still fresh in his mind.

He had made a mistake. A mistake that had almost killed him and his guardians. A mistake that had caused a rigged connection between on of the allies. 

There will be a meeting later in the day, and Tsuna was worried because if another mistake was made, it would meant war. And that was the last thing he wanted to happen.

Byakuran kissed on top of his head again, a hand burying itself in his hair. "Don't worry. Whatever happens, we will be with you.  _I_  will be with you."

Tsuna smiled, grateful as his eyes met Byakuran's bright purple eyes, soft and filled with adoration. He leaned up and pecked him on the lips. "Thank you." Byakuran grinned and swooped in for another kiss. "Love you." 

"Hmm~ Love you too!"

They stayed in bed a little longer even though it was time for breakfast, and Gokudera or Reborn might burst in anytime since they were late. They didn't care though. They stayed in each others embrace, loving every second to every heartbeat they heard from each other.

Although, who knew that they would become lovers when they were enemies the first time they've met? Certainly not them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've no explanation for this one. 
> 
> Note that the first snippet features TYL!Tsuna from the parallel world our Tsuna got dumped into. TYL!Tsuna is a changed Tsuna so not our Tsuna. Our Tsuna is nice and lovely. :3c
> 
> Code white means Past Self Operation; On.
> 
> [I apologize for any grammar, spelling, etc. etc. mistakes]


End file.
